Approaches to improve aerodynamic performance of a wind turbine blade have been sought for some time in context of improvement of operation efficiency of a wind turbine. In one of the approaches, a vortex generator is disposed on a surface of a wind turbine blade to suppress separation of a flow along the surface of the wind turbine blade.
Patent Documents 1 to 10 disclose a vortex generator having a platform portion to be mounted to a surface of a wind turbine blade, and a fin disposed upright on the platform portion.